Rudy Kangaroo Enrages Sore Kangaroo For Being Such an Idiot But She Was Getting Grounded Because He Sent Her Away
Sore Kangaroo: Rudy, get back in that pouch...now. Rudy Kangaroo: But the clover is calling on us and Horton! Sore Kangaroo: Seriously, Rudy, I am going to count to three if you don't get in that pouch! Rudy Kangaroo: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!! Sore Kangaroo: I said I will count to three if you don't get in that pouch! Rudy Kangaroo: (enlarges) Oh, you so, so, so, so, very extremely sore kangaroo, Mom! I am the Clover Saver of Horton's and I have very, very, very devilish news for you! Sore Kangaroo: What news, Rudy? Rudy Kangaroo: You called Horton a menace, you told Vlad Vladikoff, he took away his clover and lost it, they captured and trapped him in a cage, you took away his clover, you tried to dunk it in the beezle-nut stew and I rescued it so everyone calls on us! I am so disappointed in you! Sore Kangaroo: But, Rudy-- Rudy Kangaroo: No buts! You are going to get all the Whos in that clover killed in here and you hurt Horton's feelings! Sore Kangaroo: I didn't hurt his feelings! I was pathetic! Rudy Kangaroo: That's right, you better be nice to me. Sore Kangaroo: I wasn't nice, I was still sore. Rudy Kangaroo: You know what, Mom? I have had it with you and I am sick and tired in your pouch and you sent me to my room! You are a vein, cruel, and greedy marsupial! Sore Kangaroo: Rudy, please! I beg you! Rudy Kangaroo: Look what you've done to that yellow flower and that pink clover is still safe and sound! That's it, if you can't say something mean, you know better than that! I had enough of this! Sore Kangaroo: But why am I doing to this? Rudy Kangaroo: I'm the boss of you and you were never be able to destroy Horton's clover. Sore Kangaroo: Are you finished yet? Rudy Kangaroo: No, I am not finished yet! Take a look at this pink clover! Sore Kangaroo: What? How did it grow?! Rudy Kangaroo: It's sometimes unstoppable. Sore Kangaroo: That's not fair! How am I supposed to kill it?! Rudy Kangaroo: That must be Horton's only trusted clover, the Mayor and Jojo called on me and everyone. We are animals and you look like a spoiled brat! Sore Kangaroo: Stop! I can't take it anymore! You can't make me cry! Rudy Kangaroo: I can't take it anymore either! You are going to apologize! If you don't, I will give it to Horton because he will be so happy it was given back to his trunk and I did anything! Sore Kangaroo: What are you talking about?! I wasn't doing anything! Rudy Kangaroo: You were doing anything and what am I talking about?! Nah! That's impossible! I know what I'm talking about, your parents are not happy at you when you were a joey! Sore Kangaroo: Make it (sobs) sto-o-o-op! Rudy Kangaroo: When I give the word, your temper is gone for now and you should be ashamed of yourself for trying to wreck that clover. I hate you so much and I don't like you but I shut you up! Where are your manners? Sore Kangaroo: IT WASN'T ME!!! Rudy Kangaroo: You have disobeyed yourself with all the animals of the Jungle of Nool, you broke all the rules, and you haven't follow your parents' warnings, and you will leave no (flames burst inside his eyes softly) contents in which you have selectly properly and you were very naughty for the rest of the day! Sore Kangaroo: No, please, no, no! Rudy Kangaroo: Don't you "no, please, no, no" me! I was bigger, badder, and tougher than you that I feel like a monster! Nobody wrecks that clover or else I will punish you! Sore Kangaroo: Rudy, time for you to stop talking rude to me then shrink! Rudy Kangaroo: For the last time, I shall not stop talking then shrink but you were very rude! No more hmphs for you and that was it, no more! That's all! I am done with you in your pouch for long hours ago! Leave Horton alone, he's an elephant and do you know why? Sore Kangaroo: Why not? Rudy Kangaroo: I'm in charge! So you're in big trouble right now, you have lost your soreness because it's over! Stop being rude to me and clovers and flowers stay alive! Sore Kangaroo: They're supposed to be dead! Rudy Kangaroo: Shame on you, Mom. I do not feel like a grown-up, I was born for the last times ago and then do not like you feeling sore at Horton and his clover! Sore Kangaroo: I don't like to be punished! Rudy Kangaroo: Looks like the clover is safe now and you are going to leave that thing alone! Unfortunately, when time is up, you are about to teach yourself a lesson! Sore Kangaroo: I will leave that thing alone, I promised. Rudy Kangaroo: That's right, Mom. You better believe in yourself, change your attitude and start your unselfish desire! Do you hear me? I am the one and only sore joey! Sore Kangaroo: But you're sore as me! Rudy Kangaroo: I want all the Whos in Whoville in Horton's clover to be undestructible! You purple bully rat with a pouch, you cannot go there to the dark woods. It's scary for you! Sore Kangaroo: But I got in there! Rudy Kangaroo: You have scared me for the last time and I dealt with you! I will not remember you again and never call you back, this makes the mob end all the angriness but from now on, it's over! You're grounded, you can go back home to your room and never return! Sore Kangaroo: RUDY, MY BABY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH! (sobs louder, jumping away from him who blows the flames away inside his eyes and enshrinks that makes all the animals gasp in awe softly) Horton: Where's my clover? And in fact, can you get me out of here? Animal #1: What a king. Animal #2: That Rudy looks like a hero. Animal #3: He sent her evil mother away. Animal #4: And now would anyone get cookies? Horton: Rudy, you were ''so ''brave and taught her an important lesson. Rudy Kangaroo: Of course, she's in big, big trouble now. Horton: What did you do to your mom? Rudy Kangaroo: She'd gone away and never come back forever at all. Horton: Wait, I really need a cookie to cheer her up and then you can enjoy your great day. Rudy Kangaroo: Why, thank you, Horton. Horton: Thanks. Hand me the cookie and I will quickly forgive her with my clover! Rudy Kangaroo: And don't get caught again. Category:Horton Hears a Who Characters